Escaping Her Shadow
by adrinpls
Summary: Zed is haunted by the past. The ghosts of yesterday and tomorrow never cease to torment him day in and day out. How can he escape the darkness of his memories? Will he free himself of the past-or die trying? ZedxMult. Rated M just in case- and for the future. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Escaping Her Shadow  
Chapter 1.

There was darkness. All light was smothered out by a thick, unyielding veil of shadow. Two crimson orbs appeared, burning bright as the sun, yet emptier than the deep abyss itself. The orbs moved together to face what seemed to be a door. The door cracked open as the darkness dissipated- like a curtain, the shadows consumed itself as light shone through the windows once more. A figure in black and grey armor sat rigid upon a lonely floor mat. The room was baren-nothing, not even a bathroom, was in the room. The figure stood up and turned to face the door. "Why have you come," a cold, metallic voice drifted from the figure's faceplate," and who are you."  
The figure in the doorway took off the hood obstructing the face from view. Deep, purple eyes gazed at him and a powerful voice called out in his head,"I am Syndra, the dark sovereign. I have just entered the League and I live next to me your name, peasant," the beautiful face curled into a sneer as her feet left the floor. Her silver hair flowed free downwards as a tall head dress appeared in sight. The figure disappeared. Syndra turned around to find an arm blade at her throat. "I am known as Zed, the masters of shadows. I am not a peasant, nor a servant to call upon as such. I will allow you to live on, but remember this day." She felt a trickle of liquid drip from her throat as the pressure disappeared. Zed stood on the other side of the room, cleaning his arm blade. "Leave. Now." Syndra did so.  
~With Syndra~  
Syndra was angry. Very angry. This man dare not only to defile her, but also to reprimand her as well? "I will confront that fool tomorrow. For now, I shall retire," she muttered to herself.  
~General POV~  
It was a beautiful, clear night in the Ionian recreation room. The open-ceiling room showed the night sky, filled with stars. The room below was filled with the sounds of metal clanging against more metal. Zed performed the dance of the moon shadow, a traditional beginning to a training session below the stars, as it empowered one's body and soul with the unlimited energy of the cosmos.  
Akali was taking her nightly walk as she heard the sounds of Zed's training. She swiftly dashed up a tree, jumping silently from branch to branch until she came across the clearing in which Zed stood. Mesmerized by the fluid yet deadly-looking dance, she hid in the tree, her attention riveted to Zed's body. Zed finished the ritual, sweating gently. With a flick of his wrists, eight shadows appeared in front of him. They dashed toward him, brandishing their weapons. Zed ducked under the first blade, grabbing the dark arm rolling his body over the first shadow's torso. He lacerated the shadow with his arm blade, and as the shadow dissipated, he threw two shurikens at the incoming shadows. Two were hit and instantly dispelled. The remaining shadows dashed toward Zed, surrounding him in a circle. Zed, dancing with his blades, dodged two arm blades incoming at the shoulder. Diving at a shadow, he rolled himself underneath the shadow, throwing another shuriken directly from underneath. Zed dashed once more toward the trio of shadows. Parrying various arm blades, he slashed apart two of the shadows. The final shadow, poised to strike, threw a shuriken at Zed's back. Akali gasped, then immediately silenced herself. Zed caught the spinning shuriken with his armblade. He slashed at the final shadow, and his training session was complete. Suddenly, Zed disappeared out of sight. "Why have you come, Fist of Shadow, and nearly have me killed by my own shadow?" There was a voice behind her.  
Akali answered without turning,"I am sorry, master of shadows. I merely was investigating the noise." She paused and glanced nervously at Zed. "Zed, I want to apologize for the past. I know that I-"  
Zed turned away and spat out in disgust, "Apologize? Do you expect me to forgive you? After what you've done?"  
A tear fell from her eyes. "Zed... You don't need to forgive me. I... I don't forgive myself for what I've done either..."  
~Flashback~  
For years the Order of Shadow trained their warriors in the sacred temple deep within the forest. Akali had grown up there. Strong and wise, she quickly rose through the ranks until she trained directly under the master himself-Zed. Zed and she had a very cold and professional relationship - they were the best team of assassins Valoran had ever seen. Soon, however, Zed began to open up to her. She too began to feel some warmth in her heart for Zed. The two eventually embraced this relationship, and they grew together, in both love and strength.  
This did not last forever. Akali and Zed were on the most dangerous mission yet- hunt and kill the Duchess of Ionia, Karma. During the missions, Akali was captured and taken prisoner. Zed, enraged, rampaged through the capital city, killing man, woman and child alike until he found his love. Horrified by what he had done, Akali decided to leave the Order of Shadow.  
Two figures stood together in front of a temple. "Akali! Please! Don't leave me! I love you and I need you... my life would be incomplete without you..." Akali glanced at the pleading Zed on his knees. "You're... you're a monster Zed... why did you have to kill all those people?" Zed looked up at her,"I was saving you," he softly said. Akali turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I was going to marry... a murderer.." her voice faltered as tears slipped down her face. "Zed, I no longer love you," Akali said, feeling the pang of despair and self hate in her heart,"I must go." 'I love you Zed. I'm sorry,' her mind cried out repeatedly.  
And so she walked out of Zed's life, leaving him upon the dirt, heart broken and soul torn in two.  
~Present~  
Zed flinched as he lifted Akali by the neck and tossed her to the clearing below. "Foolish woman. Never again shall I fall victim to such weakness. Love. Such a pitiful thing," he spat out at her. He grasped her hand and flung something away. Zed stalked out of the clearing, as Akali lay prone the grass, tears streaming from her face. Thrown in front of her was an ornate ring that Zed had torn off her finger, covered in black and red gems. Akali reached out to grasp it, yet when it touched her fingers, her heart trembled in pain. "Zed.." she called out his name. "Please don't leave me.." she whimpered as she held the ring, the only thing left of Zed that belonged to her, close to her heart. "Please don't leave..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping Her Shadow

Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am a new fanfiction writer and I love to see your reviews! Thank you for the great response to the first chapter of Escaping Her Shadow.**

**Honestly, I find it that there are way too little fanfics with Zed. Seriously, who doesn't think that Zed is a super epic badass mofo? This story was made not only to make Zed proud, but also pair him with many different women. Why, you ask? Because he's Zed, the Master of Shadows. Honestly, this man is so legit he could get a woman instantly if he tried.**

**Well anyway, thanks for the great response to my story. Please review and tell me what you like, dislike, suggestions for chapter ideas, anything!**

**"Die in darkness!"-dialogue**

_**'Death is only a beginning.'-**_**thoughts**

_**Sow the seeds of strife.**_**-memories/flashbacks**

Chapter 2: Aftershock

It was morning in the Institute of War. Light streamed from ornate windows, flowing into the room full of the smell of freshly cooked food. Almost all the champions, crammed in one room, sat down at tables in groups and conversed with eachother. Zed, for the first time in his League career since he had joined last year, walked into the cafeteria. Immediately, the room went silent as everyone stared at him in curiosity. No one dared asked him what his business was in the cafeteria, as he usually had servants deliver a very specific meal to his quarters. Everyone continued to gaze at him as he took a plate from the incredibly tall stack of various china. Walking over to the food area, Zed used an armblade to poke at some chicken, dropping it on his plate. As he took a drink from the drink stand, he looked up from cleaning his armblade. Noticing that everyone stared at him, he stared back.

After a while, Zed muttered icily,"What." Only one person was willing to even try and talk to him.

"Zed?" our friendly, green amorphous blob called out. "Would you like to sit here?" Zed gazed at the table at which Zac was sitting. Nautilus was hand-in-hand with Nami on the other side of the table. Nautilus took up most of the bench, but Nami was able to squeeze in with her lover. Zac sat with an arm around the stoic Janna, whom Zed chose to sit next to. Zed calmly greeted the group, nodding his head at each and every one of them. "...h-hi Zed," Janna calmly said, shrugging off the arm of goop around her shoulder.

"Hello, storm bringer," was Zed's calm reply. Taking off his face mask for the first time in public, Zed pulled down the metal helmet, dropping it to his side. Beginning to eat, he noticed people from his table and the surrounding tables staring at him in awe.

"What are you staring at?" Zed angrily said out in a chilling voice.

Janna stared at his face, awestruck at his handsome features. His crimson eyes glowed, as if they were lights in an endless abyss. His jaw was slim, but powerful. His lips were scarred; multiple cuts marked his mouth. His black hair was somewhat long, only going as far as the bottom of his nose. His bangs were curled slightly downwards, covering his forehead but showing his eyes. "You are quite handsome, Master of Shadows. I believe this is why many people gaze intently at you," was her quiet reply.

Zed's eyes burned. "I care not for my looks," Zed snapped. _'Anymore...'_

Syndra appeared at the table. "Zed! I require you to meet me at the summoning grounds this instant. We must settle our differences at once. I will not take no as an answer. If you refuse, you will die. This match will be to the first death." She slammed the table to emphasize her point. Zed sneered at her, his mouth curled into a smirk.

"So be it," was his icy reply.

**Upon the Howling Abyss**

Zed appeared on the rectangular summoning platform. He turned to the ghostly shopkeeper and took his merchandise. Zed walked out to the frozen bridge, watching for any signs of movement. Suddenly, the ground he stood upon warped. Zed dashed out of the way as a purple ball exploded into existence. Zed threw a shuriken into the bush next to him, hearing the tearing of flesh. Syndra floated out of the bush, bleeding from the side. She quickly drank a potion as she began to attack his minions. Zed and Syndra continued this way for a while, attempting to poke at each other whilst farming off of the minions. Zed felt a rush of energy. 'Level six, Zed. Your ultimate is ready.'

Zed gave the affirmative. 'Summoner, give me full command. I will do this alone.' 'Understood.' Zed waited until Syndra began to viciously attack him. As she used her abilities, Zed dodged them all, weaving back and forth as he slowly made his way towards her. Howling in frustrations, Syndra ulted on him. Hundreds of purple spheres flew towards him as Zed dashed at Syndra, marking her for death. As he threw down another shadow, Zed and his two clones spun their armblades around them, slicing Syndra's sides to shreds. She flashed away in desperation, but he and his shadows threw multiple shurikens at her as they lodged themselves within her flesh, and faded away. Syndra evilly laughed as she cried out,"Fool! You are weak! Not even able to-" she went silent as a rising pressure was felt in her chest. Zed laughed cruelly.

"Foolish woman. You are pitiful," Zed icily called out as Syndra screamed, the mark within her imploding as she disappeared in a flash of white. He felt the pull of summoner magic as he was torn off of the icy bridge. Once more in the clean, white summoner room, he strode out. As he opened the door, Akali came into view as she bumped into his chest. Looking up at him, she flinched, noticing who she had bumped into. She visibly was holding the ring upon her left hand's fourth finger. Hiding her hand behind her back, she whispered,"Hi Zed."

Zed ignored her, pushing past her and continuing down his path. Akali deeply sighed and gazed at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. _'Please, someday let him forgive me_' was her silent prayer to whatever god was up there.

Zed sat alone in his room once more in the darkness. _'Darkness. My home.' _he mused. After a few hours, Zed fell into a deep sleep, still upright in a meditation position.

_ There was a door. He felt his hands reach for it. Before he could, he felt a blade run through his shoulder. As he turned around, there was an old, withered man. "You will never reach the forbidden arts. I cannot allow it!" In anger, he felt himself crush the man's skull and shatter his neck. "You would have never accepted me for who I am! I must have this power!" As the man never responded, he felt himself recoil in horror. "No..." he whispered. "No... I killed master... Please master! I'm sorry!"_

_ There was a whisper in the room. "Zed... come to us..." Zed gazed at the door he attempted to open earlier. He reached for it and slowly opened the ancient door. There was a room of pitch-black darkness. As he entered the room slowly, the door swung behind him. "Zed... you shall be the master of shadows... powerful you will be as long as you join as one with us..."_

_ Zed turned around frantically in fear, searching for the voice. "Zed... we are the darkness... We are __**your**__ darkness..."_

He awoke, cold sweat running down his covered face. Shakily breathing out, he felt his body tremble slightly as he stood up. '_Dreams mean nothing,' _he told himself. '_Dreams are for the weak.'_

Opening his door, he found a small card sitting outside his room. 'Hello, Master of Shadows. This is Janna, and I would like to invite you to a small gathering I am having in honor of my birth day, which is coming tomorrow. I would be delighted if you came!' he read to himself in his mind. Zed was about to throw it behind him, but stopped himself. '_Perhaps I could use this opportunity to get closer to Janna. She would be instrumental in interpreting these dark dreams I have been having,' _he mused to himself.

Closing the door behind him, Zed decided to find out what exactly one does at a "birthday party."

**Chapter 2 is complete. If you would liek to see more, gimme a review, favorite and follow. I'll try to upload twice a week! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping Her Shadow

Chapter 3

Ride the Wind

Hello all! I know, you've been begging for me to update faster but it is quite difficult to do so with school and such.I got a Varus pentakill a couple days ago. Just saying to brag. Anyway, this chapter won't be as tragic or emotional. Honestly, this one will be a lot more comedic, but of course, there will be them feels as well. This chapter was meant for a bunch of stupid names i made up to be put into this story. Also, I would like to introduce my new OC within this story to set the stage for my next planned masterpiece.

Thanks for the support, like always!

~An hour after~

Zed was roaming the city's streets, eyes glancing side to side. As he realized he had entered his designated area, the business area, Zed wandered, searching for a place to purchase something for Janna. People stared at the red eyed man in black and crimson armor, but he did not care. He noticed a large building with a bright blue sign. "Garen's Emporium of Of Warranted Goods. We Garentee it!" Zed muttered to himself as he looked away in disgust. "That brutish oaf."

Passing by a small restaurant named "The Risen Rose," Zed could not help but notice hearing a ringing laughter that reminded him of one person and one person only. "Leblanc."

Zed's relationship with the woman was strange; in his mind, the deceiver was the only woman that has earned his respect. Why? Not only is she incredibly powerful, she has managed to not only outsmart one country, but also the entirety of Runeterra. Leblanc also respected him. Although at times she was the only one bold enough to flirt with him (not that he minded it), but she offered advice to Zed when he needed it most, although he would never admit it as so.

Pushing open the door, he noticed the gentle scent of roses as he walked down a dimly-lit purple hallway. Stopping in front of a podium, a young beautiful Noxian woman stood and smiled at him. "Welcome to the Risen Rose!" the lady smiled at Zed. "Please wait for a table to be ready. How many would be joining you today?"

Zed glanced at the pretty lady. "I must speak with Leblanc. Tell her that Zed is here."

The lady frowned, but brightened. "Oh, yes! The mistress did say she was expecting a shady, scary figure with glowing red eyes!" she joked.

Zed nodded, unfazed by the terrible attempt to poke at him. "If you don't bring me to her, I will tear your head off and search for her myself. Either way, I will find her, or I will kill you."

The woman flinched. Fearfully, she pressed a small button on the inside of the stand. "Miss Leblanc? A shady scary man dressed in black armor with glowing red eyes says he needs to speak with...oh...okay..." the woman looked up at him. Smiling nervously, she said,"Uh, go down the hall to your left and turn right at the second door."

Zed nodded and stalked away. As he pushed open the deceiver's doors, he could not see a thing. There were hands over the eyeholes of his facemask. "Guess who?" a woman's voice whispered into his ear.

"Leblanc, I require your assistance in something."

The scantily-dressed woman appeared. Pouting, she laughed and said,"Yes m'dear? How can little old me help out the master of shadows?"

Zed gently grasped her shoulder. "I need to know what I bring and do at a birthday party," he whispered, embarrassed.

Leblanc smiled gently and took his facemask off. Cupping his face, she breathed out," Zed, no one blames you for never having the chance as a child. The choice was not your own. You were ripped from your home." She patted him on the head."don't fret though! Leblanc is here to save the day!"

Zed put his facemask on as he was pulled out of the office. The pair passed the stand in the front lobby as the woman glanced at Zed. "Abby, I'll be right back! Gotta help this big guy out!" Leblanc sang behind her shoulder.

Leblanc dragged Zed out of the restaurant as she grasped his hand. "I'm doing you a favor so I call the shots. And I say that we're on a date!" she giggled. Zed blushed, unbeknownst to Leblanc. His voice weakened as he tried to resist. "You...you needn't hold my hand, Emilia."

She glanced back at him. "Oh? On first name terms now?" she gently smiled. "Okay, I won't hold your hand, but do you admit that this is a date between you and I?"

Zed nodded, eager to get his hand free from the deceiver's grasp.

As the pair passed by various couples, a certain ninja was following. Akali was trailing the pair, listening to Zed gently converse with Leblanc. Akali felt her heart tighten as Zed kneeled, took his face mask off, grasped Leblanc's hand and kissed it gently. She turned away to cry.

As Akali was stalking Zed, Shen was scouting Akali out. Noticing her crying, he followed her gaze until he noticed the master of shadows and the deceiver engage in romantic...things. Shen knew not what they were doing, but seeing that Akali was hurting made the stoic ninja somewhat unbalanced.

~With Zed and Leblanc~

"So I am to kiss her hand like this and hand her the present?" Zed inquiried. Leblanc nodded and giggled. "Oh my, people would think you were proposing to me." (They did.) she smiled at him. "But yes, this is how you are to greet Janna. Anyways, what do you think Janna would like?"

Zed muttered,"how about something wind related..."

Leblanc brightened. "We should get her something wind-related!"

Zed did not respond for a while. "Fine," he muttered after about 5 minutes of silence. Leblanc and him walked into a magically imbued object store.

20 minutes later

Zed was at his home, Leblanc by his side. He held in his arms a wind-imbued ingot of metal. As he opened a door to show Leblanc a forge, he took off his face mask. "You may want to back up. This gets hot. Very hot. I have made my own weapons with the powers of the shadows, and I can only pray for how dangerous wind is to imbue."

Leblanc nodded and backed out of the room. Zed began to bang at a rod of metal as the hours went by.

20 or so hours later

Leblanc woke up as the forge room door swung open. Heat and some smoke poured out as she stood up to see Zed holding a small package, wrapped and taped. Zed had various burn and cut marks on his body, but none as prevalent as the huge gash on his lower torso. Leblanc rushed to him with a towel as she grasped him, teleporting the pair to the clinic. "What happened?" she softly asked.

Zed grunted back,"Wind magic is a deadly force. Very few people can withstand the blast of energy released when struck by an infernus hammer." As he noticed her questioning gaze, he quickly added,"A hammer or mallet made of the energy of a blaze. Wind plus fire is incredibly powerful."

As the nurse rushed into the room, Zed looked up from Leblanc's face. Akali stood there, gaping at the wound on his abdomen. "Zed... Goodness. I'll treat you."

Zed pushed her hands away. "I am certain that Miss Leblanc here knows how to treat an individual and I am sure she is willing to."

Leblanc evilly grinned at Akali. "Leave, girl. You have no right to help him."

Akali persisted. "I have the credentials as well as law on my side. It is mandated that only people with medical training help those in need by the summoners of the institute of war."

Zed grunted as a wave of blood exited his body once more. "Woman, if you so much as dare touch me anywhere else... my being wounded will be the least of your worries."

Akali nodded and took out a kit to treat the large gash. Leblanc grasped Zed's hand. "Stay safe, child." Kissing his hand, she disappeared.

Akali, busy treating Zed, shakily called out,"So are you and Leblanc dating?"

Zed scoffed. "Who I am dating is none of your business. And truthfully, Leblanc is like an elder sister to me. Nothing more,"

Akali sighed out in relief as the scene of Zed kissing Leblanc's hand flashed through her mind. As Akali stood up, finished treating him, Zed got up and left, disappearing into the shadows.

(A/N: I made this chapter uber long because I don't think I can update for a while. Probably next sunday is the next update.)

next morning

Zed dressed comfortably and walked over to the door to his room. Stopping, he reached his hand to the right of him to grasp the card. "Janna, 211B," he mused to himself. As he shadow melded once more, he dashed from the darkness to the next shroud until he came to his destination. Popping out of the shadowed corner, he jumped out of the wall and knocked on Janna's door. Realizing that he had forgotten his present, Zed rushed back, grasping his package under one arm and dashed through his rift once more. As Janna just was opening the door, Zed popped out of the shadows, nearly falling on top of her. As she giggled intently, she shook his hand, gazing at his body. Zed was wearing his shockblade armor but removed his hood and face cover. "I am glad you came," Janna said, dressed in an ornate blue and white dress. "I shall take the package that was meant for me, correct?" Zed nodded.

He walked past her and entered the room. As he noticed various female champions stopping to stare at him, Zed did what he does best: stare back. Somehow, he managed to stare down every single person. Eventually, he was approached by various people. Grasping a slightly alcoholic drink from the plate to his side, Zed greeted the champions in front of him. "Hey hot stuff! Wanna come play?" Miss Fortune giggled, shaking her body at him, breasts jumping. Zed looked away as Miss Fortune frowned. "Hey, Zed? How are you?" Zed looked left to see Zac, everyone's favorite green blob.

Zed chuckled. "Secret weapon, the other day's plays were not to be forgotten. That was a well done fight."

Zac laughed as he recalled what had happened a few days ago. Zed and Zac were the only ones alive. Their nexus was exposed and so was the enemy team. Zac did the only thing he could. As Zed pushed out the waves of all the enemy inhibitors, Zed quickly teleported back to defend against the incoming wave of enemy champions. As his super minions destroyed both enemy towers, his nexus went precariously low. Zed and Zac, through amazing coordination and teamwork, 2 versus 5'd the entire team, giving Zed the pentakill. Zac teleported to a minion in the enemy base and finished the game.

Zac smiled. "Yeah buddy! We sure as hell showed those Demacians!"

Zed nodded and moved on. Akali stopped him, gazing up at him in a red dress. "What," he said simply. "Zed, please. We need to finish what we had started," she whispered. "Please, just hear me out."

Zed sighed and nodded as the pair walked into a nearby room.

Warning-some sexual content here.

Zed felt strange. He looked at Akali and realized that she still was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be-no. Breathing deeply, he willed himself to stop thinking about her and tried to look away from her partially exposed exposed breasts. 'Looks like Ahri really did do what I asked...' Akali mused.

"What do you want, Akali?" Zed muttered.

Akali draped her arms around his neck. "You," she whispered as she tore his facemask off. Zed could not help but be sucked into the feeling, shoving his tongue deep within her mouth as he quickly asserted his dominance over her. Akali moaned as she felt the familiar taste of Zed rush over her body. Aroused, she began to undo Zed's clothing as Zed undid hers. Zed stopped abruptly, just as her perfect breasts were exposed. "What have you done to-to me?" He whispered shakily.

"Do you not feel love for me, Zed?" Akali whispered, grasping his hand. "Do you not remember the..good nights... we had together?"

Zed backed away. "You drugged me. You tricked me. You hid me in this room to try and seduce your way back into my life."

Akali frowned. "I know nothing of what you are saying."

Zed glanced at her. "I..I can't..." Zed stumbled as he slowly moved towards her. His body did not respond as Akali and he pleasured each other for quite a while.

~hours later~

Zed woke up alone. He found some clothes draped around him and a note tucked neatly in his waistband. Leaving the note there, he walked outside of Janna's closet, realizing that he had JUST WALKED OUT OF JANNA'S CLOSET. As the bathroom door opened steam poured out as Zed attempted to make himself as small as possible. The slim, naked figure floated into the bedroom as Zed, perfectly melded into the room's shadow, made not a single noise. As Janna began to put on her clothing, Janna began to touch herself. Zed looked away, realizing that he has been stuck in one of the worst situations in history. All of a sudden, he heard his name being moaned out from the bedroom as he jumped out of the living room shadow portal he had made. Opening the front door quickly, he gently closed it and dashed away. "Shit," was the only thing Zed muttered as he ran to his room.

Thanks for your reviews and such! BTW, Syndra action coming soon.

-solpls


	4. Chapter 4

EHS 4

Ionian Epic

Zed dashed from tree to tree, rushing back to the Order of Shadow's headquarters. Passing by a dark forest, Zed jumped nimbly through the thickets of greenery, dodging between various protruding branches. As he was moving, a black sphere appeared in his way. Zed, unable to stop, crashed into the ball and promptly lost consciousness.

Syndra's Castle

Zed woke up, bound by magic bonds. His armor stripped of his body, leaving only the black tunic and shorts he wore underneath. Zed looked around until he noticed Syndra float into the room. "Well, what have I caught roaming my land?" she arrogantly purred at him, gazing at his exposed face. "It has been long since I have felt the touch of a man," she continued.

Zed looked away, quietly responding," Woman. Do you not hate me? Do you not wish that you were able to kill me?"

Syndra laughed," Of course! But that does not mean enemies cannot...what's the term..."

Zed blandly stated,"fuck?"

Syndra giggled and nodded. Zed stared at her, and after looking over her body, he promptly shook his head. "Nope."

Syndra frowned. 'Damn it. Seduction doesn't work on him.' She smiled at him once more. Reaching for her breastplate, she slowly pulled it down. "Now?"

Zed rolled his eyes and disappeared from sight. He teleported out of the bonds and grabbed his armor. Disappearing in a portal in the wall, Zed continued on his path to his temple. 'What a strange thing, women are. First they want to gut you, next they wish to be engaged in sexual activity.' Zed mused as he entered the temple gates.

-At Syndra's Castle-

"God damn it!" she cried out in anger. "I can't get him to notice me!" Syndra threw a ball of purple energy through a window.

"Ever since he asserted his strength like that... I wish that he could... just..." Syndra sighed to herself, deeply infatuated with the dark, mysterious, powerful man. She put her hands to her face.

With Zed

Zed left his temple after attending the elder's meeting. Dashing once more through the jungle, he came across a woman. She was a simple peasant woman, washing clothes in the stream for her family. This woman was quite beautiful, however, and Zed decided to try out what Leblanc had taught him to do.

'Make a fantastic entrance.' Zed took off his clothing, leaving on his black pants and dove within the gently moving river a 100 meters upstream from the woman. As he passed by the woman he surfaced, shaking his hair side to side and glanced at the woman with his crimson eyes. The woman blushed, staring at his muscular body and captivated by his hypnotic eyes. Zed regarded the woman. She had somewhat large breasts, long brown hair streaming in straight lines from her head. Her face was quite beautiful; her eyes were a lovely maroon and her lips a full pink. Her skin was somewhat pale, but rosy on the cheeks.

"Hello, miss," Zed calmly stated, grasping her hand. "Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

The woman stuttered over her words. "S-Serena. My name is Serena."

'Asking for the name success. Now to engage in a simple mutual action. "Well, beautiful Serena, my name is Zed. How would you like to go for a swim with me? The water is...rejuvinating."

She blushed harder as he smiled at her. "Uh-Y-I don't know how to swim..." she quietly whispered, looking away.

'Be gentle. Shower woman with compliments. Smile.' Zed grasped her hand gently from the shoreline and kissed it. "Shall I teach you? It would be a privilege to tutor such a beautiful lady as yourself, Serena."

Serena giggled and blushed furiously. "I...I guess I could try..." she whispered. Running to the cottage some distance away, she cane out in a simple shirt and short pants. Stopping at the shoreline of the large, clean river, she called out,"Zed? Are you still here?"

Zed's black mop of hair popped up from the surface of the water. Turning to her, he swiftly swam to her. She gingerly put her feet in the water and then continued to drop herself deeper. "Wow... That's c-cold."

Zed laughed gently and grasped her hand. "Don't be afraid now. I'll be right here if you need me."

Zed guided her hands and swum next to the pretty lady. "Ah. Be careful of the ground. Quite rocky-and there may be some fish or something that would not hesitate to strike at you."

Serena looked at him and looked down in panic. "Um, okay? I'll be sure to be careful. Thank you for the warning."

Zed abruptly grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. She latched onto his body, staring into his face. With fear in her eyes, she stuttered,"H-hello Zed,"

'Be courteous and thoughtful, but bold.' Zed smiled. "Be careful of the shoreline. I would not like to see such perfection be ruined with blood."

She smiled, relieved. Suddenly, she looked up at Zed with nervousness in her eyes. "Zed?"

He stopped swimming. "Yes, Serena?"

Serena kissed him fully on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. Zed reciprocated, pushing himself onto her lips and stroking her wet hair. 'Let her make the first move.'

After a few moments, Serena pulled away. "Sorry Zed!" she squeaked nervously. "I..I couldn't-"

Zed silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I didn't mind it one bit. Now, we should get to shore, shouldn't we?"

Serena smiled at him. "Yes. And thank you for this wonderful..date." She whispered out the last word, blushing furiously.

Zed smiled. As the pair walked upstream once more, Zed grasped the armor he left. "My beautiful Serena. I ask that you visit me sometime at my humble abode."

Serena giggled. "Sure, where do you live?"

Zed began to walk. "Come to the Temple of Shadows," Zed calmly said. Grasping her hand and kissing it, he whispered into her ears," Your eyes are absolutely stunning, m'lady."

He disappeared. "Wait... Zed? the master of the shadow order? Did I just go on a date with a hot, rich, lord of shadows that actually likes me?!" the girl squealed, holding her blushing face as she walked into her home.

'So Leblanc's advice really does work. And goodness, what a fine woman,' Zed mused as he teleported back to the Institute of War.

Back in Zed's room

Zed heard a knock on his door as Janna stood there. "Hello, Zed! Thank you for this amazing gift. I was told that you forged it yourself?" She held up the short blade, glowing bright blue and green.

Zed nodded. "Indeed I did, storm bringer."

Janna smiled and leaned to him. Kissing him twice, she whispered sultrily at him,"That one was for the present, and the other one was just because I like you."

Zed heard Leblanc's voice echo through his mind. 'When a woman fools around with you, you fool around with her.'

Zed disappeared as Janna felt a hand go to her back. She felt herself drop precariously close to the floor, one of her legs tracing up Zed's arms. He held her and threw his facemask off. Kissing her, he whispered back,"This one is because you're beautiful, and this one's because I can."

Janna smiled and invited herself in. The pair talked the night away. Zed left to use the restroom and came back to find a sleeping Janna draped over the couch. Zed gently laughed.

The next morning, Janna woke to find a man next to her. Grasping Zed's hand, she whispered," Zed?"

Zed's eyes opened. Gazing into her eyes, he mumbled back,"Hello, storm bringer. I carried you to my bed and cleaned your body; by the way. I do hope you don't mind."

Janna giggled. "Thank you, Zed," she kissed him and draped her arms around him from under the blanket. "So, are we...?"

Zed sighed. "I have no idea. Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

Janna frowned. "Yes, but I am aware of you and Akali's past and frankly, I wish not to be assassinated from the shadows."

Zed held the woman in front of him, thinking. 'Akali. She... I... No. She is no longer in my heart. This woman can help me,' he mused to himself. 'I also wonder how far Serena would go for me.'

"Janna," Zed sighed. She smiled and nodded. "If I asked you to do something strange for me, would you do it?"

Janna kissed his scarred cheek. "I would do anything," she whispered. Zed whispered his thanks as the pair began to get out of the bed.

Zed smirked to himself. 'Success. I must really thank Emilia for this later.'

Janna left his room shortly, as Zed meditated once more.

**_There was a room once more. Zed reached for the door, but there was a hand. Zed turned to find Akali. 'How far your have fallen, Zed. We know you still love me, but yet you deny yourself..'_**

**_Zed roared and stabbed the shadowy figure. The figure dissipated and reformed next to him. 'You are worthless.' Zed tore the figure apart. 'Pitiful.' Zed threw a bladed shuriken. 'Weak.'_**

**_A kama pierced his chest as he looked, astonished. Falling to his knees, the world went dark._**

Zed opened his eyes, bloody tears streaming down his face. Zed felt his face curl into a raging howl as he roared out in anger into the night.

-With the Ninja Triumvirate-

Shen looked up, hearing a bloody scream in the night. Turning to Akali, who was busy sharpening her blades, Shen calmly observed,"Something has happened to Zed."

Akali cringed. "I know. Please don't.."

Shen stopped her. "Akali, you must put your past behind you. Zed should not have a place in your life. You have your duty. Your friends," he sighed. "You have me," he stated finally, quietly as he tried to hold the nervous woman's hand.

Akali looked up at him. "Zed is not someone that I can just let go like that. I have loved him since the moment I was capable of love."

Shen signed once more,"Akali, why can you not accept that I am much more of a better match with you. That...monster-"

Akali slapped him. "Never. Call. Him. Murderer!" She growled. Shen attempted to hold her shoulder, but she pushed him away. Teleporting to a shadow, Akali disappeared.

Kennen waddled up to Shen. "Girl problems?"

Shen frowned at this as he walked away. Kennen watched him. "Shen in love. Surprising," he mumbled to himself.

Zed was holding his self-inflicted wounds. The deep lacerations against his face dripped blood like tears down his face. He howled in agony, screaming in pure anguish and rage. The door burst open as Akali, Janna and Leblanc appeared.

Leblanc gasped. "Zed!" Rushing to howling man, she wrapped her arms protectively around him, hushing him. "Shh, Zed. It's okay. I'm here."

Zed quieted to the soothing touch of the motherly Leblanc. "I...I cut myself..."

Leblanc hushed him once more. Looking up, she shot an angry glare at Akali, who backed away with her hands up. Janna pushed her way past Akali and gently used healing magic to close the angry, red gash. Zed's face healed as Leblanc muttered quietly," What happened?"

Zed quieted and stayed silent in her arms. Old blood pooling beneath him stirred as he stood up. "I must speak to the Fist of Shadows." Seeing Janna, he remarked once more,"Alone."

Janna grasped his hand as Zed kissed her. "I'm sorry, Janna. I must sort this out with her."

Janna smiled."It is alright, Zed."

She and Leblanc disappeared out of the door, leaving Akali beside a counter top and Zed standing in the middle of the dark room. The silence was unending, echoes of dripping blood renting the silent air.

After what seemed to be a millennium, Akali weakly spoke,"Zed? What do you need to talk to me about?"

Zed looked up, gazing at Akali with his blood red eyes. She shivered under his gaze, trying to make her self small, shrinking back against the wall.

Zed silently sighed, replying,"I-I don't know. There is a doubt in myself that I cannot ignore any longer," he quietly stated.

Akali, emboldened by what he had said, approached him slowly and took his hand. "Zed... You know that I loved you and I still do," she warmly stated.

Zed snatched his hand back. "Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you stay? Why did you have to ruin the one chance I had for regaining my humanity?"

Akali's eyes watered, seeing Zed painfully saying what he had in his heart.

Akali hugged the man, who did not try and push her off. "Zed, I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I wish I should have stayed but I could not find myself to love a man that...killed... everyone. I knew I still loved you but my mind could not except... My heart was waging war against my soul," she whispered into his ear.

Zed opened his palm to reveal his wedding ring. "Akali," he whispered back, a tear dropping from his face."Akali, I'm sorry for doing this to you."

She smiled at him. She took off his face mask and lovingly cupped his cheek. Zed faltered for a second, and said,"Akali? Why did you join those...Balance... fools?"

Akali flinched. "I.. I had no choice. I was captured by them and forced either into servitude or slavery."

Zed snarled. A certain blue-armored man would definitely feel true agony soon enough.

The pair stood silent. Zed broke it this time, stroking Akali's hair, now free of the pony tail. "So, are we to be together once more? Are you going to renounce the order of balance and join me once more?"

Akali frowned. "Of course I will join you. And perhaps we should wait on being together until later, since you already have Janna, no?"

Zed sighed. "I... I don't know about that woman. I was going to seduce her only to have her interpret my dreams and heal me spiritually, but I cannot help but be attached to her."

Akali smiled at this. 'Zed, you are a changed man.' "Perhaps she would not mind if we were to...share you? No?"

Zed furrowed his brow. "I.. Maybe? Perhaps. I do not mind, but it is all up to you both."

Akali smiled. "I assure you, there is more than 2."

Zed looked on in staged confusion as Akali laughed. 'And Serena as well,' Zed mused.

Thanks for reading chapter 4! Don't worry. This story is not coming to a close any time soon. I just really hate writing about Zed hating on Akali because honestly Zed/Akali warms my heart. And many of you are probably wondering why I am adding an OC peasant girl to Zed's... group. This is because I am saying through this that Zed can get any girl, whether it be a dark sovereign with the power to tear chunks of the earth out, a peasant girl, or even a princess of the north (hint hint).

Thank you all for reading and please spoil me moar!

-solpls


	5. Chapter 5

Escaping Her Shadow Chapter 5

Frozen Shadows

Hey guys. Back with a new chapter for this story. I've been getting a lot of reviews concerning the little hint I posted last chapter. Yes, people may find it unnerving that Zed will have multiple...women. However, if you think of Ionia as Asia (or based off of Asian culture) I am pretty certain that multiple marriages is perfectly fine. Therefore, it makes perfect sense for Zed to have plenty of females around him.

Besides, Zed is awesome and I want to spoil him. Anyways, review more and thank you all for reading EHS!

Ps. This story will be at LEAST 25k words long, so the ending isn't coming for a while.

Frozen Shadows

It was a cold day in the Frejlord. Colder than any day before, today was the day of grand revolution. Ashe and Sejuani, leaders of the Avarosan tribe and the Winter's Claw, joined forces to take down their enemy Lissandra. However, Lissandra would not go down without a fight. Dark, twisted creatures were pitted against the soldiers of the Frejlord. Men died, animals torn to shreds. Lissandra was winning-badly.

Zed was spending time at the Order with Serena in his quarters. The pair were sitting together, speaking about the future of Ionia when suddenly, knocking was heard. Zed angrily whispered,"Leave us."

A muffled voice called back,"My master, our allies of the north request our presence upon the battlefield. Lissandra and her horde is too powerful."

Zed opened the door and whispered. "You are lucky this is important. I would behead you here right now if it weren't so."

The man nodded furiously and dropped to his knees. "Master, what are your orders?"

Zed stood, deep in thought. "Gather my personal Guard and send them to the Frejlord. Tell Sej- the Winter's Claw's leader that I approach."

The man bowed deeply and swiftly dashed away. Zed turned and closed the door behind him. Kneeling before the beautiful woman in a simple blue dress, Zed whispered. "It appears that my duty calls me to battle. I must take my leave. I am sorry." Zed kissed her hand.

Serena smiled and put her head in his chest. "Stay safe, Zed," she whispered into his heart. Zed disappeared, leaving the black -haired woman alone.

In the battle of the North

Zed and a group of 18 ninjas behind him dashed into the icy plains. There were bodies of twisted aberrations and humans alike strewn across the ground. Ashe and Sejuani were takig on Lissandra together as their men and women fought the hordes of trolls and demons. Zed nodded to the 18 elites, who disappeared as they swiftly, silently assassinated various high-profile targets in Lissandra's horde.

Zed dashed towards the three princesses of the Icy north. Ashe, one leg limp, could do nothing but flinch as Lissandra impaled her in the shoulder with a stake of black ice. Sejuani yelled as Bristle became a pincushion of icy splinters. Lissandra shrieked in happiness at the two's pain. However, Zed appeared in front of her. He threw a shuriken at the woman(?), who screamed as a chunk of bloody ice chipped off her body.

"Master of Shadows!" Lissandra screamed. "Surrender and I shall spare your life!"

Zed smirked. "No thank you," he whispered as he marked Lissandra for death. Chuckling evilly, Lissandra screamed out,"FREEZE!" as blackened ice began to form around Zed. Zed stopped moving, a frozen statue. Lissandra turned in triumph to the weakened pair.

"Who is the victor now, fools?" She cried out with a victorious voice.

Dark chuckles filled the air as tens of hundreds of blades shredded Lissandra apart. "I am," Zed whispered as Lissandra shrieked.

"How-how! Impossible! No one can escape my-"

Zed laughed as he cut her off. "Where there is darkness, I am as well. Where there is shadow, my presence is as well."

Lissandra screamed as she felt the mark explode, icy fragments shattering everywhere. Nothing was left of her but a puddle of melted ice. Zed tore off his mask as he gingerly felt a cut on his face. 'Another scar,' Zed mused.

Zed helped the pair of women on the floor. As he lifted the frost archer up, the woman blushed as she gazed into his face. "Princess Ashe, how are you?"

The woman did not respond for a few seconds. After a brief silence, she muttered,"I-I'm fine." She turned away.

Zed shrugged and looked at Sejuani, who was holding her bad arm with her good arm and Bristle in the other. "Sejuani. How are you, my friend?"

Sejuani laughed. "Well I'm not dead, so looks like I'm fine!" she frowned suddenly. "Bristle, on the other hand, he's...not that great."

Zed nodded. "My work here is done." As he signaled the 18 to follow, Zed turned away and replaced his facemask. He was about to begin shadow dashing when a voice called. "Wait. You should stay for-for the victory banquet, right? Without you, we couldn't have won th-the battle," Ashe mumbled out, blushing furiously. Sejuani grinned evilly. "Ooh, little Ashe wanting some shadow huh? Rage not enough for you, frosty hoe?"

Ashe's face contorted into anger. "I'm-I'm not in love with Zed!" She hollered, hands at her side.

Sejuani giggled madly. "Ooh, Ashe and Zed's picture in tree, m-a-s-t-"

Zed sharply told the irate woman-child. "Stop."

Sejuani pouted at Zed. "Fine," she mumbled. She winked at Ashe and shoved the slim archer towards Zed, who caught the unstable woman by the hips.

Tryndamere appeared, covered in troll blood. Seeing Zed and the blushing Ashe, he spun his way to victory. "Ashe! What the hell are you doing with this...guy?"

Ashe calmly spoke. "Accident. I have a bad leg. He caught me. Nothing to worry about, Trynd."

Sejuani grinned. "Nothing at all, Tryndy."

Tryndamere snarled at the woman, who walked to Zed and...tripped...onto him. "Oh dear me, Zed! It appears I have no strength to walk! Whatever shall I do?" she lamented dramatically in Zed's arms.

Zed, who was silent during this whole fiasco, quietly spoke, "Sejuani, do you require me to carry you back to your room?"

Sejuani grinned. "That would be lovely," she said as she pushed Zed's arm between her ample bosom. Zed visibly flinched but did not pull his arm away. As Zed began to walk with the woman in his arms, Sejuani turned to stick her tongue out at Ashe.

"You may return to the temple. Send for Serena and bring her with an escort," Zed ordered the 18 stand-by ninjas.

The 18 bowed. "Understood," they all saluted and disappeared.

Within the Avarosan castle

Zed walked through the icy halls, rows of suits of armor and weapons around him. He glanced briefly at the small group behind him. Ashe, Sejuani and Tryndamere, all bandaged and bruised, were smiling in victory as the ragtag band of leaders trailed the master of shadows.

The group separated as Ashe walked away hand in hand with Tryndamere. Sejuani tapped on Zed's shoulder, who turned to look at the muscular woman. Sejuani whispers a few words into his ears as Zed furrows his exposed brow. Nodding, he walked away as Sejuani laughed evilly. She walked towards the same way that Ashe left when she felt a soft hand grasp her shoulder.

"What did you tell Zed?" Ashe was standing in front of her, blushing with an embarrassed and frustrated expression.

Sejuani laughed as she pat Ashe's shoulder (which felt to the poor woman like a piano dropped on her). "Nothing. It's just that Tryndamere should probably never find out," she ended with a grin.

Ashe looked up in horror. "No... Did you set me and Zed up?" she squealed in terror and excitement at the same time.

Sejuani's mouth grinned even more evilly. "Better," as Ashe felt the world go dark. A flail was in Sejuani's hands as she caught Ashe. Stealing her away, Sejuani could only laugh in excitement for the embarrassment coming in her sister's way.

With Zed

Zed opened his eyes to find Sejuani opening his door to the icy guest room he was invited into. Zed nodded. "This is the prisoner you wish for me to keep captive for the next... week?"

Sejuani nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Understand, however, that you must take an oath to do what I tell ou to do with the prisoner and that you must never let the prisoner escape nor tell anyone about h-the prisoner."

Zed heard her slight slip of tongue but brushed past it. "...I swear an oath as the Master of Shadows," he softly spoke, a hand over his heart.

Sejuani grinned evilly. "Good," she exclaimed loudly as Ashe was dropped to the floor from a sack.

Zed flinched. "Why is Ashe your prisoner?"

Sejuani laughed. "Hostile takeover as my friend and CEO Gragas would say."

Zed twitched. His oath required him to never speak of this to anyone nor let her escape. Zed mentally facepalmed. "Sejuani, what are you planning?" Zed angrily muttered.

She grinned evilly. "Oh nothing, just playing match maker here and there." Zed sighed as the woman made for the door. "Keep her chained in the room to the right. Ooh, and also!" she finished as she stuck her head through the door. "You are going to have lots and lots of fun."

Zed twitched as he could only imagine the warrior's meaning of fun. Knocking soon came once more. Zed heard Serena call to him as Zed began to freak out. 'Shit. There's a half-naked woman tied up and unconscious on the floor.' Zed quickly but carefully picked up the sleeping form of Ashe in her undergarments and dropped her in the closet. He put a silencing piece of cloth around her mouth to ensure her silence.

Zed exited the room once more. Hello Serena," he said as he opened the door. The woman giggled and blushed. "Hi Zed," the lady whispered, jumping into his arms. "My parents wouldn't believe that I was being escorted to the icy north. And to meet you, of all things!"

There was a slight muffled bang as Zed made no emotion present on his face-kind of like a ninja. Serena looked past him. "Did you hear that?"

Zed thought fast. 'Distraction, distraction. Leblanc would do...' "That was my heart beat the moment I saw you, beautiful,"

Serena blushed a deep shade of red and kissed the man on his cheek. 'Nailed it,' Zed mused as he filed away the information for later use in his head.

The couple spent the night like they spent any night-wiling away the hours by talking softly to each other or merely holding one another. Tonight, however, was special.

Serena looked at the handsome man in front of her. "Zed..." she quietly started. Zed grasped her hands. "Yes?"

Serena looked unsure at first, but quickly blurted out,"I think we should-we should-"

Zed raised an eyebrow. "We should?"

Serena was about to die of embarrassment. "You know... When a man and a woman love each other?"

Zed laughed and gently smiled at the woman. "Have sex? Are you sure? Is this not your first time?"

She shivered. "How did you know?"

"Your response," he calmly answered.

Serena sat there next to him. "Oh." The pair sat there for a while when Serena began to speak again. "Zed, I'm ready for you," she whimpered out, embarrassed.

Zed smiled. "Then let us begin," he lovingly whispered in his partner's ear as he began to gently stroke her hair and pull her clothes off.

(The first lemon will not be here. However, there is a little sexual content).

In the closet of Zed's bedroom

Ashe was listening to the pair's conversation through a small slit in the door. She was eyeing Zed carefully as the couple began to strip. She felt a rising pressure in her nether regions as her breath began to feel hot. 'God damn it stop looking! Stop looking at his hot bo-stop looking!' Ashe felt herself shriek in her mind. She saw him pump himself within the woman, screams of bliss filling the air. Ashe could not take it any longer. She felt her hands reach down for the warm moist area down below as the pressure reached a climax...

Next morning

Zed felt the naked woman shiver to his touch as she curled herself against the man. Serena opened her eyes to find the man she loved gazing back at her. "Hello, Zed," she yawned as she felt a slight pain down south. "So we really...?"

Zed smiled. "It appears that we truly are together now."

She giggled and blushed, holding her face as Zed stood. "We should clean up and go to the banquet. Today is a day of festivity," he declared. She nodded as she got up to shower.

Zed waited until the noises of hot water against skin echoed out of the bathroom. He opened his closet door to find Ashe, naked with her bodily fluids splattered between her legs. "Ahem," Zed calmly cleared his throat. Ashe's eyes flew open as she noticed Zed above her and her body's state. She tried to cover herself with her tied hands, but it would not work. "Uh...hi?"

Zed twitched. "Did you...do this...while I was with that woman?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "Tch," Zed moved and handed her a roll of napkins. "Clean. Now," Zed muttered. She nodded and tried her best to do so. However, she couldn't so Zed had to help. Reaching between her legs, Zed felt liquid trickle down his hand as Ashe looked away, eyes closed in embarrassment. "Woman, you are my prisoner and I expect you to not...become too excited...when I am near," he icily spoke. Ashe nodded furiously as Zed walked away and closed the door once more. Ashe let out a deep breath as she imagined Zed's hand between her leg, cleaning the juices and then moving further to touch her folds gentl-no. Ashe stopped herself before the paper she was using became soaked with her fluids.

Later

Zed and Serena were leaving when Zed quickly turned. "I forgot something. I will be right back," he declared as he disappeared. Serena sighed and sat down, waiting for her lover.

Zed appeared again as Ashe's eyes squinted against the sudden bright light. Zed unbounded her mouth as Ashe screamed at him. "Why are you doing this! Let me go at once!"

Zed was silent as he thought to himself. 'I do not want trouble. How would I make her happy enough to stay quiet, but not release her?' Zed handed her some food. 'Well, I know she is sexually attracted to me...' Zed stopped himself. 'That is out of limits. Now let me just hope Sejuani does not require me to have sex with Ashe.'

Zed appeared next to Serena again. "Let us go," he smiled as he took her hand. Walking together, the pair joined the banquet below.

Hours later

The festivities were boisterous as lights flashed and voices sung out. The war was over and people from every tribe celebrated-except Avarosa. Their leader had disappeared, and with her gone, so was Tryndamere, who was on a rageborn quest to find his wife.

Of course, no one knew that she was stuffed into a little closet in that very palace, touching herself to the man she adored.

Sejuani approached Zed. "Zed. Here is your next task," she whispered and slipped him a piece of paper. 'Sexual Torture' Zed read as he snarled in disgust at her. "Must I really-"

"Yes," she simply said and walked away. Zed and Serena were walking around as Zed was being worshipped like a king. There was a loud bang as screams erupted from the northern halls. "The trolls are back!" A man's voice bellowed as trolls poured out of the broken hole into the icy palace. People were decimated left and right as Zed reached for his weapon. "Stay hide !" he commanded Serena, who nodded and dashed away into a nearby room. Zed turned to find himself beside Trundle, who grinned evilly. "So, the great master of shadows has found himself a whore he likes. How funny isn't it? Well, too bad. She will die anyway," he sneered.

Zed snarled as he dashed towards Trundle, marking him for death. He lacerated the troll with various blades and shurikens as Trundle roared out. "This is MY KINGDOM NOW!" he bellowed as icy blood coated the floor. Trundle, revigorated, pummeled against Zed who was attempting to fight against hundreds of trolls at once as well as Trundle. Trundle felt the mark explode, barely hurting him. Zed slashed his way through the horde until he heard a familiar scream.

(Blood and gore here).

Zed turned to see Serena being held by Trundle. Trundle laughed evilly as he saw Zed dash towards him. Serena's head exploded in a gush of crimson as Trundle's palms were covered in her blood. Zed screamed as he felt a familiar power reach to him. "YOU SHALL PAY!" Zed roared as he tore apart trolls limb from limb. He shattered skulls and tore hearts out of trolls' bodies. Limbs flew everywhere as guts and blood spilled like milk. Trundle felt afraid, but quickly shrugged it off. "SUBJUGATE TO THE TROLL KING!" He roared as Zed began to feel weakness through his body. Zed snarled and pushed aside the magic pulling a his soul. Trundle was surprised at his fail subjugation. "THE DARKNESS IS ETERNAL!" Zed screamed as Trundle felt his fingers fly off. He roared and turned to slam his club into nothing. "THE SHADOWS YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" His spine was severed as Trundle fell, his legs no longer working. "FEAR THE BLACKEST SHADE OF NIGHT!" Trundle roared in agony as his eyes were gouged out, bloody tears streaming down his empty eye sockets.

"For in it, I am whole," Zed whispered as he appeared before the pitiful king before him. Placing his arm blade at Trundle's neck, a dull flopping noise echoed through the now-silent room as Trundle's head rolled to the ground.

Zed ignored the cries of victory and disgust as he stumbled his way to the body of his love. "Serena..." he whispered as he placed a hand upon her bosom. "You will be missed," he bitterly stated as her body disappeared, nothing but a wisp of shadows.

Zed pushed his way past the crowd of people, dead or alive. He stumbled his way out into the blinding blizzard, a howl of anguish consumed by the never ending storm. He fell to his knees as he held his face. "I failed her," he whispered as the cold stinging ice struck his face. "She's gone," he repeated. "She's gone."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Zed, come inside. You'll die out here."

Zed laughed bitterly. "Perhaps I should die, no? I, the master of the darkness, cannot even protect the woman I love," he ended in a whisper.

Sejuani pulled him up. "I don't care. There are other women that...love you... and value you," she whispered as she pulled the broken man into a hug. 'Like me,' she felt herself lament.

She felt Zed pull away. "I need-I need time," he muttered hoarsely and disappeared in a portal of black.

Sejuani smiled ruefully and walked back into the castle.

In the Noxian quarters

Leblanc heard the door being banged as she was painting a picture. She set down her brush and daintily walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw a very depressed-looking Zed. "Zed, darling. What's wrong?" she said as she cupped his cheek.

Zed muttered out,"I-She's gone." She frowned. "Who is?"

"The peasant girl I told you about. Serena," he paused. "She's gone. And it's because of me,"

Leblanc pulled him in and set him down on a chair. Putting a cup of warm tea in front of the distraught master of shadows, she quietly responded. "Explain."

And so Zed did. "...and I murdered the entire troll army, torturing Trundle and finishing him in the way that Thresh would," he quietly finished. He gasped softly. "Akali was right. I'm-I'm a monster. How can I ever wish to let a woman love me if I destroy-"

"Zed." Leblanc stopped him sharply. "Zed," she repeated. "Look at me."

Zed did, gazing at her with his bright red eyes. "Zed, you were lost in anger, and in your anger you avenged her. You are not a monster, Zed. You are human," she finished softly as she grasped his hand.

Zed was silent for a few minutes. "Thank you," he said, hugging his 'older sister' deeply. He disappeared into the darkness once more. 'Ashe,' he thought out. 'Shit.'

Thank you for reading Escaping Her Shadow! Like always, do whatever the hell you want. Just please be nice :). Anyways, the next chapter, as you probably guessed, will be basically all romance and some smut, so this is going to take a while.

Yes, I know. I'm an asshole. I killed off Zed's girl. Don't worry, she'll be replaced. Also, I'm introducing an OC champion soon for my next story. My next story is gonna have lots of sex, comedy and action. My OC's gonna get it on!

I'm not that great at writing sex scenes, but I will try for you guys!

Also, 2,000 views! Yay!

Thanks everyone,

-solpls


End file.
